Bioshock: In Loving Memory (Proper Version)
by BioshockLover3
Summary: Story line: Winston Hoffner's life was going great. He was engaged to a beautiful woman and was expecting a baby. But his life changed for him and his family when he made a deal with the devil by helping Fontaine and his goons. Winston then has to save his family and escape Rapture before Andrew Ryan can kill him.
1. A Deal with the Devil

Winston Hoffner got up from his bed and turned to look at his wife Mary and smiled. In two weeks time she would give birth to their first born child. If it was a boy then they agreed to name him Simon Hoffner, after Winston's father. If it were a girl however, then they agreed to name her Julie Hoffner, because Mary loved the name Julie.

Winston walked over to the bathroom and showered, got changed and brushed his teeth. Then on his way out from their apartment Winston stopped to look at his calendar and it read _"November 23, 1956"._ Winston then left the apartment off to work.

On Winston's way to work he stopped at a café for a cup of coffee and noticed that there was a _"Help Wanted" _sign on the wall. Winston contemplated quitting his job as a cop working with the likes of cops such as Mr. Sullivan but his job did pay well and now that he was about to become a father he would need all the money he could. After his coffee Winston got up and went on his way to work.

Later that day Winston was walking back from work exhausted and bitter. Today he met up with a private investigator named Booker who had been working on a case for some woman whose husband had gone missing. As it turned out the man was floating in the docks of Port Neptune, his corpse charred and mutilated. Winston hopped that his wife had had a better day than him. When Winston opened the door a man kicked him to his knees and two other men pointed machine guns at his head. "Who the hell are you! And what do you want you bastards!" Winston yelled. "Hey hey hey. That ain't no way to talk to the guys holdin' yer wife and kid at gunpoint pal." said a man. The man then emerged from the shadows holding a pistol, while a fifth man emerged holding Mary. Winston recognized the man with the pistol. "You're Frank Fontaine." Winston said. "The one and only pal." Fontaine spoke. "Now listen Winsy, I need a favour from you." Fontaine said. "Screw you 'pal'." Winston growled. Fontaine then pointed the gun at Mary, "No!" Winston screamed. "Alright, what the hell do you want from me?" Winston said. "Well Winsy, now that crap is starting to hit the fan I need some more firepower for me and my friends. So tomorrow there's a shipment of guns going to Port Neptune that Ryan's handing out to his guys, but you're gonna get the guns and send them to us through the pneumo to my office in my department store. Got it pal?" Fontaine explained. "Yeah." Winston replied. "Good. Oh and remember, if you tell anyone yer wife and kid'll end up like that guy you found in the docks today." Fontaine threatened. "How the hell do you kn-" "Cause I had Timmy H. here do it." Fontaine interrupted. Now good day Winsy, you'll see Mary here tomorrow if you do as yer told." Fontaine chuckled.

Fontaine and his goons then left the apartment and Winston was all alone.


	2. The Job at Hand

Winston got up from the ground and sprinted out of his apartment, but Fontaine and his goons had already left. Winston was about to go back into his apartment and alert Andrew Ryan himself, but then he realized that it would be no good. All that would be done by Ryan is him telling the editor of the Rapture Tribune his front cover article for tomorrow's paper. No, Winston had a job to do: save his family by giving Fontaine his guns.

Winston entered the dock that the weapons were to supposed to be at and sure enough, there they were, all in boxes. Winston knew to get the guns he'd need to knock out the man at the dock, so he creeped up behind the man and picked up a wrench off of the floor, and then he struck the man in the back of the head. Winston watched in horror as the man fell to the floor. What had he gotten himself into? Winston then made sure that the pneumo was set to send the weapons to where Fontaine had instructed. Winston then loaded every last box into the pneumo.

Suddenly the lights cut out and large T.V screen emerged from the wall and turned on to show a picture of Andrew Ryan. "So tell me Mr. Hoffner, what did I do to make you steal my merchandise and sell it to the Saturnine over in Arcadia? I mean after all I gave you a job, so that you and your family may prosper in the city that I created!" Boomed Ryan. "No, no, no, Mr. Ryan you don't understand! Fontaine and his guys kidnapped my wife and child, and told me to deliver these weapons to him or he'd kill my family!" Winston explained. "Now why would he do that, Winston? Mr. Fontaine was the one who informed me of your treachery." Ryan questioned. Then Ryan continued, "For your crimes you shall pay the death penalty, because after what you've done people might end up dead! But I will not kill you. All I will do is put you up on the wall outside my office, next to the other parasites such as yourself." Ryan threatened. Winston ran out of the dock and continued through Port Neptune.

As Winston approached the Bathysphere he was suddenly halted. He could not move and he was ice cold, as if he'd been frozen. A man with Ryan security then walked up to Winston and struck him with a pipe. As he fell to the floor everything went black.


End file.
